


What He Grows To Be[授权翻译]

by Ivyberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Romance, Self-Harm, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyberry/pseuds/Ivyberry
Summary: 汤姆里德尔是黑暗、残忍与伟大的令人恐惧的混合体，哈利拯救他所爱的人的唯一希望就是改变他。他回到过去，带汤姆离开了孤儿院，但他的乐观随着时间流逝逐渐被打破。汤姆仍然渴望黑暗。汤姆隐藏着他的控制欲。汤姆对他的感情越来越偏激，他会为了留住他而毁灭世界。但是哈利爱他。未来会因此而改变。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. 被打破的宁静（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What He Grows To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042240) by [Severus_divides_into_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_divides_into_H/pseuds/Severus_divides_into_H). 



书本已经破旧磨损，里面的每一个单词都已深深铭刻在了汤姆的脑海里，余下苦乐参半的回味。

伍氏孤儿院(Wool's Orphanage)图书馆里的藏书令人沮丧的匮乏，所以在汤姆人生的前八年里，里面的每一本读物都被他翻阅了数遍，他手中的这本也不例外。但书本还算吸引人，阅读总比什么都不做（或者更糟，和其他孤儿混在一起）来得更可取。

“把我的娃娃还给我！不然我就去告诉科尔夫人！”艾米尖声大叫，汤姆的嘴唇因厌恶而抽搐。可悲，他们所有人都很可悲。为什么他非得浪费时间和他们一起待在户外？他更倾向于留在自己的房间里，远离所有顽童制造的噪音。

“看！”比利兴奋的声音令汤姆不自觉地抬起头，让视线离开了书本。“又有人来了！”

哦。那个啊。

孤儿院并不是什么受欢迎的地方。但有时，那些想做父母的白痴们仍会来到这里，在所有无趣的小鬼中选择最无趣的一个[1]。开头的几年里，汤姆会在他们到来时贪婪地注视着他们，在他们微笑时也回以微笑，并礼貌地回答那些愚蠢问题中的大部分，希望这一次他会被选中，他的潜力终于被发现并认可。

但一些事无法避免地破坏了他给别人的印象。科尔夫人，那个老母牛，总是在那些好奇的成年人面前把他藏起来，总是最后一个介绍他，或是在他们耳边说他的坏话，直到那些人甚至不敢看他的眼睛。

痛苦和耻辱感很快变为了愤怒，但最终又变为了冷漠。

让那些父母选择其他的孩子吧。让他们继续那无意义且乏味的人生。汤姆命中注定要做更伟大的事，他不需要任何人的帮助就能取得成就。

其他孩子立刻安静下来，期盼地望向门口。门缓缓打开，一个年轻人走了进来，他又矮又瘦，有一头蓬乱的黑发。

他往里走了几步后停下了脚步，孩子们立刻蜂拥而上，争着向他送上安静的问候，脸上带着虚伪、恶心到极点的夸张笑容。

“你是来找我的吗？” 莎拉啜泣着，即使站在他的位置上，都能看清那男人是如何睁大了眼睛而后尴尬地转过身。显然，他因受到了过分多的关注而感到不安。

“你能带我回家吗？”罗伯特，他们当中新来的也是年龄最小的那个问道。 汤姆嘲弄地看着那个男人的眼睛越睁越大，他几乎无助地看着孩子们，然后转身冲出大门。

行吧。这可真够快的。

真是个懦夫。

汤姆喷了下鼻息，再次专注于手中的书本，听着其他人开始失望地低语。有时的确会发生这种事。小白痴们做得太过火了，那些想成为父母的人们[2]因不得不选择其中一个、让其他孩子心碎而悲伤得泪流满面。但这个男人创造了一个新纪录。

书本逐渐吸引了他注意力，旁人那无趣又灰暗的世界渐渐模糊了轮廓。然而，又一轮兴奋伴随着困惑在孩子们中迅速传播开来，汤姆被迫停止了阅读。他皱着眉抬起头，刚才那个男人又走了进来。这一次，他怀里抱着起码十几个看起来像是毛绒玩具的东西，汤姆盯着那个人，很想知道那得花费多少钱，以及他是怎么一下子弄来这么多玩具。

“到这儿来，”那人喃喃道，对于一个情感冲动的人来说，他的声音和汤姆预期的一样柔和。很快，所有二十一个孩子都拿到了属于他们自己的玩具，他们把玩具紧紧抱在怀里，敬畏地盯着那个男人。

所有人，除了汤姆。男人没有分给他一个眼神，好像他不值得关注似的。显然，既然他没有为他买一个玩偶，这意味着那人根本没有注意到他。

拒绝是汤姆永恒的伴侣，但他仍然感到痛苦涌上了心头，在他耳边恶毒地低语。

他是不被需要的。无足轻重的。不被任何人所渴望的。

汤姆咬紧牙关，视而不见地盯着手中的书本。然而不知为何，他无法不注意男人的一举一动：他开始穿过孩子们走向前门，对着每个人犹豫歉意地微笑，那可以理解，毕竟他看上去就是一个易受影响的傻瓜。

“看啊，“艾米低声说，“怪胎没有得到玩具！”

汤姆不受控制地绷紧了身体，但仍然拒绝抬起头。

“就算是以前从没见过他的人也不愿意在他身上浪费钱！“ 比利兴奋地叫道。汤姆猛地抬起头怒视他们，怒火在他体内升腾，血液在血管中翻涌沸腾。他的身体内部有什么东西正在产生，沉重而灼热，但在他将这种能量发泄到任何一个人身上之前，那个男人突然停住了脚步，再次转身面朝其他人。

“事实上，“他开口，汤姆吃了一惊——此时他的声音是如此冷漠又坚定，“我决定收养他。”

死寂笼罩了院子。孩子们目瞪口呆，汤姆被定在了原地，想知道自己是不是听错了。

那个人又迈开了步子，仍然没有分给他一个眼神。当他的身影消失在大楼里后，汤姆终于从震惊中清醒过来。他平静合上手中的书，从座位上跳了起来。他一言未发地也朝门口走去，努力让自己平稳地行走，尽管他的心脏正因焦虑不安而激烈地跳动。

这是在开玩笑吗？那个男人甚至连看都没看他一眼，他怎么会知道其他孤儿在谈论谁？以及他为什么要一下子就决定收养他？

门一关上，周围的光线立刻变得昏暗，汤姆允许自己加快了脚步。他在楼梯上追上了那个人。

“你说谎了吗? ” 他低声质问，用怀疑的目光打量着对方。那人停住脚步，犹豫地转过身面对他，一副不情愿的样子，好像他不想正视他的脸似的。

“不，”他回答道，“我没有。”

汤姆眨了眨眼，他没想到自己会得到这个答案。

这解释不通。他以前从没见过这个陌生人，而且很明显，这个人并不想和他交流。男人注视着汤姆的眼睛，（是的，他终于看他了）但他脸上带着一种勉强而复杂的情绪，汤姆无法辨认那是什么。

“所以......你打算收养我。”他说。

“没错。”

“你知道我是谁吗？”

男人嘴角曲起，弯成一个干巴巴的、古怪的微笑。

“汤姆里德尔，”他平静地说，“今年八岁。”

然后他闭上了嘴，没有再说任何话，汤姆感到越来越沮丧。

“你是谁? ”

又一个古怪的微笑。

“哈利波特。虽然我不觉得这个名字对你来说意味着什么。”

汤姆目不转睛地盯着那个男人，端详他黑色的头发和精致的五官，以及他那格外明亮动人的翡翠色眸子。仔细想想，除了眼睛颜色不同，他们确实很相似。会不会是......？

“你是我父亲吗？”他恨自己在说到这个单词时突兀的停顿，恨自己的心脏因希望而剧烈地跳动。他父亲的姓氏肯定是“里德尔”，但谁知道过了这么多年后会不会有什么变化呢？

哈利波特看上去很惊愕，他的反应足以说明答案。汤姆挺直身子，挑战地眯起双眼。

“不，”波特犹疑地回答，他听上去几乎很悲伤。然后他叹了口气。“我知道你有很多疑问。我想先和科尔夫人谈谈，但既然你已经知道了我打算做什么......那么我们去你的房间吧。我们可以在那里谈话。”

汤姆犹豫着考虑了一下这个要求。他不是傻瓜，带一个陌生的大人去自己的房间并不是一个明智的决定。但不知为何，他没有从那个人身上感受到任何威胁。他的防御机制一直处于休眠状态。

“可以接受，”他生硬地说，“跟我过来。”

他们沉默着走上楼梯。当他们到达27号寝室时，汤姆让波特先走进房间，自己在后面仔细观察了他一阵，然后关上门，在床上找了个地方坐下。

“几天前我在那群孩子中看到了你，”波特看着自己的手说道，再次拒绝注视他的脸。“我立刻意识到你是特别的。”

兴奋在汤姆的胸膛中迸发，但他立即将面部表情维持在谨慎中立。他不会被奉承所迷惑。他没那么天真。[3]

“哪里特别？”他精明地问。

“你有没有做过常人无法解释的事？不寻常的事？”

兴奋的火焰燃烧得愈发旺盛，汤姆紧握着双拳，试图维持镇静。

“是的！”他的声音难以控制地急切起来。“有时我可以让别人做我想让他们做的事。我可以控制他们的行为。我不用手碰就能让东西动起来。”他不打算告诉波特他的能力极不稳定，他想表现得很强大，他想......

要是这是个陷阱呢？这会不会是科尔夫人的一次测试？就像两年前她请牧师来的那次，汤姆上当了......

但波特只是点了点头，好像他早就预料到了汤姆的回答。

“我想是的，”他的声音里没有责备，汤姆稍稍放松了一点。“我知道别人会因为这一点仇视你。人类在面对未知时会变得残忍。”

“那是因为他们是普通人。而我是与众不同的。独一无二。”

波特突然抬起头，他的眼神又是冰冷的了。

“你不是独一无二的，”他的语气突然变得尖锐。“还有很多和你一样的人。就像我。这不代表其他人就是普通人。我们也是人，我们只是...和别人不同。”

汤姆对他的话嗤之以鼻，但在反驳之前，他脑海里产生了一个想法。

波特暗示他也很特别。和汤姆一样。

“你也可以做不寻常的事？什么样的？”他问道。 波特给了他一个看似真诚的微笑。 他的目光在汤姆的衣柜里转了一会儿，然后又转过头去。 在接下来的一秒钟，他的手开始发光，他制作了一个小玩具蛇从稀薄的空气。 汤姆喘着气，贪婪地盯着它。

“那些玩具也是这么来的吗？”他一边提出疑问，一边飞快地思索着，计划着，盘算着......

“不，”波特羞怯地笑了。“我不能仅仅用魔法变出一个合适的玩偶。那些是我在一家真正的商店买的。”

波特拿出一根奇怪的棍子挥了挥，玩具就消失了。

“魔法，”汤姆低声说，“如果我们有魔法的话......”

“巫师，”波特看着他，之前散发出的所有寒意都消失了。现在他的脸上看起来充满同情。“当我看到你时，我意识到你和他们格格不入。我理解那种感受，和那些不想要你的人在一起的感受，和那些痛恨你的存在的人一起的感受。所以我决定帮助你。”

兴奋与喜悦的火焰依然在灼烧他的胸腔，但警惕也没有消除。

波特是一个矛盾体。一开始他对待其他孤儿的方式就像一个软心肠的傻瓜，但当他们越过他的界限时，他变得冰冷而危险。起初他尽量避免注视汤姆，当他不得不看向自己时，他的目光谨慎得近乎带有敌意。而现在他的态度明显得缓和了，但这能持续多久？以及这一切又如何解释他想收养他的原因？

“还有很多像我们这样的人吗？”

“是的。相比麻瓜不算太多——麻瓜是指不会魔法的人，但我们倾向于团结在一起。”

“那么，你收养了你遇到的每一个巫师儿童？”面对汤姆生硬的问题，波特的表情显得有些不理解。

“不，”他停顿了一下。“大多数巫师的孩子们都有他们的家庭。我......”又一次停顿。“我刚来到伦敦。我来自一个遥远的地方。我独自一人，没有家庭，也失去了朋友，我感到很孤独。所以我考虑领养一个孩子。而之后我就看到了你，这似乎是命中注定。”

汤姆没有说话，怀疑地看着他。出于某种原因，他很怀疑波特故事的真实性——也许是因为它听上去如此荒谬。他自己绝不会因这种可悲的理由而考虑收养孩子。

但话说回来，毕竟他不像大多数人。如果波特是个傻瓜，那也对汤姆有利。

“你愿意跟我走吗？”波特犹豫地问道。“我有一栋房子，没多好，但比这个地方好多了。在你十一岁之前我可以教你一些基础的魔法知识。”

汤姆立刻变得谨慎起来。

“为什么是十一岁？那之后会发生什么？”

“那个时候你会去霍格沃兹——那是一所魔法学校。一旦我们处理完所有手续，我就可以告诉你更多情况。那么，你觉得怎么样？你愿不愿意——”

“我当然愿意，”汤姆厉声说，多么愚蠢的问题！

随后他意识到自己表现得太粗鲁了，波特变得僵硬起来，他不喜欢那样。

那样不行。汤姆必须更小心。他必须得到波特的好感，才能继续利用他。

“谁不想离开这儿呢？”于是他温和地补充道，而波特，那个白痴，立刻软化下来。

“我也这么想，”他喃喃道。“那么你为什么不去收拾你的......东西? ”他看了一眼衣柜。“现在我会去和科尔夫人谈谈，如果一切顺利的话，我会在半小时内来接你。”

汤姆点了点头，聚精会神地看着波特走到门口。然后他离开了，汤姆的房间又陷入了沉寂。

他是个巫师。他是特别的。如果他能学会很多东西，更好地控制自己的能力，那么不会再有任何人能反抗他。

他还没有完全确定波特是个什么样的人，是个可利用的人还是个威胁，但从目前情况来看，波特身上有利可图。

他是个巫师。

汤姆的嘴唇扭曲成一个快乐且鼓舞的微笑，不管他怎么努力都无法抑制。

————————————

科尔夫人来送他时，脸色有点发青。她不断向波特投去焦虑的眼神。起初，汤姆没有理解她行为的含义，但令人惊讶的是，他在艾米身上得到了线索。

“他很快就会意识到你是一个怪胎，然后把你送回来的。”她朝着汤姆的耳朵嘶嘶地说。“等着瞧吧。你很快就会做一些他不喜欢的事情，然后被永远地留在这里。”

汤姆冷冷地瞪着她。他想象自己把针扎进她眼睛里直到鲜|血四溅。他想象自己把她的舌头从她肮脏的嘴里扯出来，让她自己吃下去。

他试图调动体内的魔法并集中到艾米身上，某种力量开始在他的血液中涌动，但什么也没有发生。他更加努力地尝试，突然，艾米尖叫起来，双手飞快地捂住眼睛。没有出现肉眼可见的血|迹，但她不停痛苦地尖叫。汤姆在一旁观看着这一幕，笑容在他脸上扩大。

随后他的目光落在了波特身上，他的笑容消失了。

波特回头注视着他，那种空白的表情又回到了他脸上。他绿色的眼睛散发着坚冰般冷酷的光芒，艾米嘲讽的话语开始在汤姆脑海中回响。

这才是科尔夫人所担心的。她认为波特会把汤姆送回来，然后他会找孤儿院的麻烦，损害孤儿院的名誉。搞得好像这里有名誉可言似的。

不管汤姆多么不愿承认，他们的想法可能是对的。

波特可以把他送回孤儿院。汤姆的命运取决于他。在他收获一些影响力之前，他必须服从波特，做任何他要求的事情，好让波特不要抛弃他。

“我准备好了，”汤姆用天真的语气说道，手中紧握着他的小包裹。艾米停止了哭泣，于是波特颔首，开始向门口走去。剩下的孩子们向汤姆投去嫉妒和憎恨的目光，而波特一定注意到了它们，因为他突然放慢了速度来等待汤姆，然后牵住了他的手。

汤姆不喜欢被别人这么随便地触碰，但在这种情况下，他并不介意。

他得意地朝那些小白痴们笑着，把波特的手握得更紧了。

然后他踏入了新世界。

————————————

突如其来的强烈挤压感让汤姆感到一阵恶心，但这种神奇的旅行方式使他几乎忽略了胃里沉甸甸的感受。

他们穿过了整个城市，可能只花了几秒钟。有多少可能性汤姆能学会这种旅行方式？一旦汤姆学会了，他就不必在路程上浪费时间了，他可以把节省下的时间用来做一些有用的事，比如获取更多知识。

波特必须教会他。在那之前，他都会尽可能表现到最好。

波特的房子很宽敞，但里面几乎是空的。看来波特以前从没来过这里，于是汤姆小心翼翼地回头看着他。

“我还没来得及对房子做任何事，”波特回答了他无声的疑问。“我几天前刚搬进来。以及，既然这也是你的家，你觉得我们一起来设计室内怎么样？”

汤姆止住了脚步，被这个提议震惊得呆住了。他的胸膛里有东西在颤抖。

装饰房子？对这间屋子做任何想做的事情，好像它真的属于他一样？

他喜欢这个主意。非常喜欢。

“可以，”他谨慎地回答，“我睡哪儿？”

波特漫不经心地揉乱了他那一头黑发。

“你想睡哪儿就睡哪儿，”他说道。“你可以选择任何你喜欢的房间——当然，除了我的那间。来吧，让我带你到处看看。”

汤姆用手臂抱着他的包裹，跟在波特后面上了楼。这里有八间卧室，他仔细斟酌之后，选择了离波特最远的那间。

他不想被打扰。此外，他希望能听到波特的脚步从远处接近——这样更安全。

“我要这个，”他一边说，一边把他的包放在床上。波特点了点头，不知为什么似乎松了口气。他感到高兴吗？因为汤姆想远离他？

“让我们把这张床改造得舒适一点，”他喃喃道，挥了挥魔杖，床瞬间发生了变化，越来越大，越来越高。一个绿色的顶篷突然出现，提供额外的庇护。汤姆无声地深吸了一口气，难以抑制内心的激动。

现在这张床看上去很华丽，就像曾经他躲在孤儿院单薄的毯子下时读的某本书中的床铺。奢华，昂贵——配得上他。

“你能做到对墙壁和地板做同样的事吗？以及天花板？” 他贪婪地问道。波特用一种怪异而沮丧的眼神看着他，汤姆立刻找回了自己的伪装。

“谢谢你，”他赶紧说道，并试图微笑。“它看起来棒极了。”

然而波特看上去并没有变得高兴——事实上，他的表情变得更加严厉，就像看穿了汤姆所有的伪装。这让他感到心烦意乱。

“我不能对其他任何东西做同样的事情，”终于他回答道。“我已经改进了我们已经拥有的床，剩下的我们得花钱买了。那么，为什么不打开你的包呢？我们要决定你还需要些什么。”

汤姆耸了耸肩，没有反驳。没过多久，他所有的“财产”都被摊在了床上。没有道理的是，他几乎要为自己拥有的东西如此之少而感到尴尬。

波特沉默了片刻。当他的声音再次响起时，它变得很低沉。

“这三样东西。它们属于你吗？”

紧张的情绪立刻开始在他心中盘旋，汤姆不用看波特的脸就知道他是什么意思。

一个银色的十字架，一个小娃娃，和一颗被撕碎的毛绒爱心。他小小的战利品，它们令他为之骄傲。

波特无法理解这一点。

“所以？”波特的语调愈发尖锐，汤姆不情愿地回答道，“不。”

“我想也是。”波特径直注视着他，他人生中第一次因别人的注视感到不安，尽管他曾经面对过许多比波特更令人生畏的男人。

就好像...波特能看透他一样。

“为什么要偷别人的东西?”他用谈话的语气问道，倾斜着头。“你并不真正想要这些。是什么让你想要伤害弱者？”

“你凭什么认为他们是弱者？”

“因为我见过你，也见过他们。无论有没有魔法，你都是他们中最强的。你的狡猾完全能弥补你缺乏的力量。”

自豪和幸福在他的心中涌动。汤姆高兴地抬高了下巴，这就是波特对他的看法。

是。就是这样。他很强大。他与众不同。

“弱者理应失去他们所拥有的。如果他们不能用自己的力量守住财产，那么他们就不配拥有它们。”

“所以你从他们手里夺走了他们的物品。作为一个欺凌者。”

骄傲与兴奋消失了，汤姆皱起了眉。

“他们罪有应得。”他厉声重复道。

“攻击比你弱小的人不会显得你很强大，”波特同样严厉地反驳道。“如果你对自己的力量感到骄傲并想要挑战别人，请挑战那些与你对等的人。如果你喜欢冒险，那就挑战那些比你更强大的人。针对弱者无法真正的让你胜过其他人。”

汤姆眯起眼睛，思考着他的话。

也许......也许波特在某种程度上是对的。对他来说，玩弄别的孤儿就像折磨小猫一样简单。曾经，最年长的孩子给他制造过一些阻碍，但即便如此，汤姆也不认为他们能称得上是对手。利用他们在年龄和体力的劣势并不值得敬佩。

这使他拥有了另一个问题。

“没有人能做我的对手，”汤姆冷笑道，他不在乎这会不会破坏波特对他的印象，至少此刻不在乎。这个男人身上的某种东西诱发了他内心的黑暗，使他懒于伪装。

“可能孤儿院里确实没人能与你抗衡，”波特出人意料地坦率承认了。“但现在你和我住在一起，你的选择范围就不同了。比起去攻击那些无力反抗的人，为什么不考虑把注意力放在我身上呢？”

什么？

波特身上的又一个奇怪之处：不知怎么地，这个人总能出乎他的意料。

“你什么意思？”汤姆皱着眉质问。

“字面意思，”波特微笑地注视着他，又变得温和起来。“如果你需要试验你的力量——无论是魔力还是狡猾，不妨有创造力一些，试试别的选项。比如，我完全可以成为你的对手。”

“可是你——”

“我怎么？”

天，汤姆一点也不想承认。

“你懂的魔法比我多，”他不情愿地从牙缝中挤出话语。“现在你当然会赢。”以后就不一定了。

“那就更有理由尝试一下了，”波特的笑容愈发灿烂。“以及，你可能误解了我的意思。我不是要你真的和我战斗。如果你想要挑战别人——就像我说的，我认为你需要试验自己的能力，那么你可以通过一些不造成实际伤害的方式。比如，我们可以从烹饪开始。”

汤姆的下巴都要掉下来了。

“什么？”他震惊得近乎语无伦次，“烹饪和这有什么关系？”

“我马上就要开始做晚饭了。你为什么不做点什么来妨碍我呢？”

波特的话语带来的震惊太过强烈，汤姆过了好一会儿才反应过来。

波特疯了吗? 这个疯狂且幼稚的想法到底有什么意义？

“这有什么意义？”汤姆难以置信地问道。“我现在很饿。所以我为什么要毁掉我的晚餐？”

波特这个混蛋竟然还敢冲他翻白眼。

“别傻了，我不会饿着你的。但我们可以打个赌。如果我赢了，我们就吃我做的东西。如果你赢了，我就做你想吃的东西，你想要什么都行。”

“什么都行？”汤姆向他确认道，后者严肃地点了点头。

“什么都行。即使是英国没有的。”

这真是......有趣。汤姆的思维立刻跃向了所有可能或不可能的食谱，但他对食物的种类知之甚少——孤儿院的菜单非常有限，以及他当然不想再尝试孤儿院的食物。

他必须先做一些研究。

“成交，”他大声答道，激动不可抑制地迅速在他体内蔓延。“我们要做什么？”

“我们可以一起做饭。如果被我发现你在试图阻碍我，你还有重新尝试的机会，但要在另一个阶段里尝试。”

“很好，”汤姆拉上了小包的拉链，转身面向波特，脸上充满决心。“我们现在就去吧。”

二十分钟后，汤姆一边切蔬菜，一边观察着波特在厨房里走来走去。遗憾的是，他不得不接受今晚不会做什么来破坏晚餐的事实。他必须先熟悉波特的烹饪手法，观察破坏哪一步最容易，以及什么时候他可以悄悄行动而不被发现。只有在做好这些准备之后，他才会采取行动。

“出于好奇问一句，为什么要特意挑选那些东西去偷？” 波特一边问，一边把鸡蛋打在碗里搅拌。汤姆怀疑地打量着他。

“因为它们的主人惹火了我，”他回答道，“而且那些是他们最珍视的东西。”

“偷到它们难吗? ”

他为什么要问这些？

“不。”

“那些孩子对于东西被偷是什么反应? ”

“大哭大叫，”汤姆的嘴唇不由自主地扭曲成一个嘲讽的笑容。“真是可悲。”

“可悲，”波特缓缓地说，若有所思。“但当你偷走它们时，你感到很兴奋，不是吗? ”

“所以？那又如何？”

“那么，什么会让你更兴奋呢？从别人那里偷东西，还是用魅力吸引他们，让他们自己把他们最珍爱的东西送给你呢? ”

蔬菜被抛之脑后，汤姆紧紧地盯着波特。

“吸引？”他重复道，“你是说用魔法？”[4]

“不。我是说真正的。你能做到让他们真的喜欢你，并心甘情愿地给你那些东西吗？”

接下来的时间里，汤姆一直默默思考着这个想法。

“我可以做到，”最终他低声说道，“但需要时间。”

“这难道不会让胜利更甜蜜吗? ”

该死的波特。他一定要这么频繁地让他惊喜吗？

另一方面，汤姆喜欢波特用对待成年人的方式对待他。他没有把汤姆当成一个怪胎，而是平等地和他交流，好像他们的地位是对等的。

这让他感觉很好。

他一言未发，继续低头吃他的蔬菜，但波特的话一直在他的脑海里回响，溜进最阴暗的角落里。

用魅力吸引其他孩子，让他们自愿服从他？这确实更令人兴奋。彻底将那些可怜的幼虫欺骗，他们将无法得知他的真实目的，真心渴望他的存在......

笑容出现在汤姆的脸上，持续了整个晚上都没有消失。

TBC.  
————————————  
[1] the greyest among the grey  
[2]non-parents  
[3]原文为naïve  
[4]哈利所说的charm them是用魅力吸引别人，而汤姆理解成了用魔法，charm也有魔力的含义，原著中Charms译为魔咒学。


	2. 被打破的宁静（下）

第二天，波特带他去街上购物。他们首先去了一家有着各式各样衣服的服装店，汤姆笨拙地站在展示柜前，不确定该如何表现。

他不了解波特的财产状况。他应该索要一些适度的东西吗？昨天他可能丢失了几次那幅完美的面具，但今天，他会冷静自持，礼貌得体，不再犯任何错误。

向他要几套衣服是不是太贪心了？花费多少们的肩膀，却在碰到前反应过来，猛地把手抽走。仿佛触碰他是如此令人不快。

黑暗的痛苦在他体内涌动，伸出有毒的触手，汤姆努力抑制着情绪。

他到底有什么问题，搞得一个收养他的巫师都那么不愿触碰他？波特跟孤儿院的人不一样。他不是麻瓜。他说自己和汤姆一样与众不同，然而他似乎仍然因为某种原因厌恶汤姆。

“你可以挑选任何你想要的，”波特笨拙地对他说，“我有足够的钱。”

“恕我不敢苟同，看看你自己穿的衣服。”汤姆冷冷地回答。波特的脸上出现了一个奇怪的表情，好像他不知道是该感到愉快还是恼怒。

“我确实不怎么在意衣着打扮，”他承认道。“但我想你应该不会和我一样。所以就像我说的，挑选你自己想要的吧。”

波特是个永无止境的矛盾体。他连触碰他的肩膀都不情愿，却愿意在他身上花一大笔钱？

好吧，他不会跟波特争论的，毕竟他自己几乎身无分文。

很快，他看起来几乎和那些偶尔会来孤儿院的有钱的蠢货一样完美，被金钱和威望包裹着。疯狂的愉悦和突如其来的力量感让他头晕目眩，在他来得及控制住自己之前，他就朝波特咧嘴笑了，高兴得难以自持。

波特也回以微笑，虽然笑容有些微弱。

“接下来去哪儿? ”他问道，“或许，来点冰淇淋? ”

汤姆的肚子背叛了他的思想，咕咕叫了起来，波特的嘴唇又抽动了一下。

“我就当这代表你同意了，”他干巴巴地说，“跟我来。我知道附近有个好地方。”

“巫师们有属于自己的地方吗? ”当他们一起坐在一家咖啡馆时，汤姆急切的问道。波特点了点头。

“我们有。再过几天我会带你去对角巷，那是你所属于的世界。我不能给你买魔杖——直到你满十一岁。但你可以买一些其他喜欢的东西，比如书籍。”

“书，”汤姆虔诚地重复道。魔法书。用以揭开谜团和获得知识的工具。

“我会把我所知道的关于魔法的一切都教给你。关于它会是什么，以及不会是什么。以及我认为，学习麻瓜的科学也是有必要的。所以我们得决定你是想去一所学校学习，还是留在家里！让我当你的老师。”

“你懂麻瓜科学? ”

波特的脸上掠过一道阴影。

“是的。”他答道。“我在完全不知道魔法存在的情况下，在麻瓜世界里度过了人生的前十一年。

汤姆顿住了，他感受到波特的话里隐藏着更多的东西。他的声音里流露出令人无法忽视的悲伤，汤姆不由自主地对他产生了一股强烈的共情，几乎要被这些话影响。

波特注意到了他包含情绪的目光，脸因痛苦和厌恶而扭曲。

“你不是唯一一个由于你无法控制的力量而被称作怪物的人，”他用阴郁的语调确认了汤姆的想法。“这也是我决定收养你的另一个原因。”

波特听起来就像是在安慰他。汤姆冷笑了一声。

“为了有个家庭? ” 他的语气里充满对这个想法的鄙夷之情，希望让波特感到难堪。但令他吃惊的是，波特只是点了点头。

“是的。”他简单地回答道。“我曾经拥有过唯一的家庭已经分崩离析了。现在我唯一能做的就是重新开始。”

这让他更好奇了。

“你的家庭怎么了？”汤姆问道，而波特犹豫地看着他。

“这个故事留到以后吧。”终于他开口了。“简而言之，我最好的一个朋友去世了。他的妻子——也是我另一个最好的朋友，已经不再是曾经那样了。我无法忍受看着她一天天衰老。”

“所以你抛弃了她。”一阵警惕闪过汤姆的脑海，他努力让脸上展现出。同情的神色。

如果波特能抛弃他最好的朋友，那么他也能在碰到什么困难的时候抛弃他。

汤姆不能丢失对自己的控制。他必须更加努力，把失误减少到最低限度。

“就像我说的，这不是我愿意在今天讨论的故事。”波特低头，把注意力集中在他的冰淇淋上。

汤姆本想逼问，但直觉告诉他现在不是寻找答案的好时机。

“你多大了? ”于是他转而问到波特的年龄，波特放松了下来。

“二十五。”

汤姆不可置信地哼了一声。

“你看起来没那么大。”波特看上去大概只有十九岁。汤姆之前竟然还怀疑他是自己的父亲。蠢透了。

“不是每个人都有变老的奢侈，”波特神秘地说，汤姆还没来得及弄明白他的意思，他又立刻接着说了下去，“那么你想怎么接受教育？你是想去上学还是——”

“你，”汤姆脱口而出。当波特把目光集中到他身上时，他急忙补充道，“我想让你教我。”

他的回答似乎让波特很高兴——他的脸庞明亮了起来，然后又黯淡了下去。

“好的，”他说，“那么我们明天开始。”

————————————

接下来的几个星期是汤姆自出生以来经历过最令人振奋激动时光。波特坚持要在上午教他麻瓜课程，然后他们一起用餐。在那之后，波特告诉他关于魔法的事——实际情况、解释和建议。他从来没有具体到某个魔咒——不管汤姆要求了多少次，波特都拒绝教他真正的咒语，声称他还没有准备好。但汤姆相信随着时间的推移，他最终会改变想法的。

基础的魔法理论令人着迷。巫师社会的等级制度更是如此。

“在魔法世界里，许多人错误地认为血统能决定一个人的价值。”波特垂着眼说道。“人们被分为麻瓜出身、混血和纯血。后者认为他们出身高贵，而别人都是下等人。但在大多数情况下，他们和其他人没有什么不同。至少，并没有优于旁人。”

“那么，我看你不是纯血统吧。”汤姆刻薄地指出，波特冲他眯起了眼睛。

“没错，”他冷冷地说。“我是混血。以及，我在魔法世界已经待了很久了，事实上血统不能代表任何东西。”

这个话题显然戳中了波特的痛处。这仅仅让汤姆更加确信波特在这方面有偏见，因此不值得信任。

“血统不可能毫无意义。”他说。“两天前我们讨论过遗传学。特性可以遗传。”

“这不代表优势可以遗传。”

“有问题的父母常常也会生出有问题的孩子。纯血统的孩子拥有更多的魔力很合乎逻辑。”

“不! ” 波特很沮丧地合上了书。“纯血统并不会天生拥有更强大的魔力。看看你自己吧。你比你的同龄人有更多的魔力和天赋。我甚至可以说，在我见过的所有孩子中，你身上的魔力是最强大的。你会因为不是纯血统，就认为自己低人一等吗? ”

强大。波特认为他身上有强大的魔力。

波特认为汤姆是特别的，尽管他一直在谈论平等。

“也许我是纯血，”汤姆贪婪地说。这就解释了一切！这可能就是他与众不同的原因——他有魔法，而且按照魔法世界的标准，他也是出身高贵的。如果是这样......

“你不是。”

波特的话打断了他的思路，汤姆紧张地怒视着他。

“你怎么知道? ”

波特用一种奇怪的、混杂着同情和恼怒的眼神看着他。

“你姓里德尔，”他说。 “科尔太太说这是你父亲的姓。纯血统家族里没有里德尔。你可能是麻瓜出身。所以，你认为这会使你低人一等吗? ”

“不！”汤姆立刻否认了，失望和愤怒在他胃里搅动，肾上腺素和体内的魔力几乎让他浑身颤抖。如此充盈的魔力。

他不可能是麻瓜出身的，他拒绝相信这一点。

“汤姆，血统不代表任何东西，也不能定义一个人。”

“这话听起来真像是一个混血会说出来的。”[1]他鄙夷道，而波特竟敢冲他哼了一声。

“五分钟前，你还对魔法世界的血统理论一无所知。为什么你根本没有研究过这个理论，就这么相信这些陈词滥调呢? ”

“因为你有成见。为什么我要相信你的话? ”

“我曾经的生活给了我经验。在我来的地方......”声音突然中断了。波特清了清嗓子，明显在控制自己不要说出什么话。“有两个最强大的人，呃，我是指力量。尽管人们对他们的看法不同，但整个魔法世界都尊敬他们，没有人能比他们拥有更多的魔力和知识。他们都是混血儿。”

这些话略微平息了他体内汹涌的黑暗激流。汤姆逐渐恢复到了平静的状态。

也许波特是个蠢货，但他很诚实。这是汤姆对他的看法。波特不会为了证明自己的正确而编造两个强大的混血。

仿佛察觉到了他态度的变化，波特将身子往前倾，他的表情是如此生动且闪亮，汤姆不禁入迷地注视着他。

“我当时正处于这些理念挑起的战争之中，”波特急切地说。 “我认识很多人。我最好的朋友，赫敏，是麻瓜出身。她是我见过最聪明的人。她知识渊博，许多纯血统的人因为知道自己难以与她匹敌而无法忍受她。虽然他们信奉纯血至上的理念，但他们依然尊重她。他们知道赫敏为巫师世界做出的贡献比他们中的任何一个都多。我的另一个朋友，罗恩......”波特深吸了一口气，显然在努力平静下来。“他是纯血统。他是一个很好的人，但他没有聪明过人，魔力也不是很强大。他是个普通人，和我一样。而赫敏比我们两个优秀得多。”

汤姆试图理解波特的话和这些话背后隐藏的含义。但经过一些失败的尝试之后，他不得不承认自己被波特搞糊涂了。

波特在谈论到他的朋友时使用了不同的时态。罗恩显然是那个已经死去的人，而赫敏是他的妻子。但即使是在谈论她的时候，波特也变换着使用过去和现在时态。

又一个谜团。他最终会揭开这个谜团，但要等到他有把握不会被波特送走的时候。尽管他们一起上了很多课，在一起度过了这么多时光，波特对他的态度依然让人困惑。在大多数情况下，他甚至不愿意碰他。有时汤姆甚至认为波特是在强迫自己和他待在一起。

波特并不想跟汤姆一起，至少不是真心渴望。那么，他当初为什么要把他从孤儿院带走？但汤姆不需要知道他的动机。

不管付出什么代价，他都要和波特在一起。

“巫师可以和动物说话吗? ” 他放大音量转换了话题。关于血统，他已经获得了大量的信息需要去思考——今天就到此为止吧。

波特立刻表现出了震惊。不知为何，他充满感情的脸清晰地印在了汤姆的脑海里。

波特感情丰富得令人着迷。这很有趣。那么，汤姆要怎么样做才能最大程度地影响他的情绪？

“不，”波特吞吞吐吐地答道。“大多数巫师都不能。”

“大多数? ”汤姆的眼睛一下子亮了起来。

他之前没有告诉波特有关自己能与蛇交谈的能力。并不是他有意隐瞒，而是他怀疑这并不算什么。既然魔法是存在的，那么与蛇交谈就只是一种普通的魔法技巧，不是吗？

但是波特说大多数巫师不能和动物说话......

“有些巫师能和蛇说话。”波特谨慎地说道，汤姆几乎控制不住自己立刻扑向他，摇晃他的肩膀让他吐露出关于这件事他所知道的每一个细节。

“谁？告诉我！”他命令道，在他的话语中注入魔力。

波特脸上的情绪消失了。他的脸色变得冷淡，眼睛也不再闪闪发光。汤姆立刻警惕起来。

在过去的几个星期里，他对波特的性格得出了许多结论。

波特心肠软，感性，这没错。但一旦有人越过他的底线，他就会变得冷酷无情。汤姆对他的第一印象是正确的。波特可以容忍很多事情，甚至是他不喜欢的——汤姆就是一个很好的例子。但一旦他的界限被越过，他就不一样了。他变得封闭且难以接近，在他恢复正常之前，汤姆很难从他嘴里套出哪怕是一个字。

他试图不去思考，如果有一天，他越过了一个特别重要的界限会发生什么。

“今天就到这里吧，”波特冷冰冰地对他说，“我们之后再继续。”

汤姆沮丧地目送他离开，心里在思考要花多长时间才能让波特恢复正常的状态。

对于他在情绪激动时做出的事情，波特从来没有做出过什么反应。可能是因为他自己也是一个巫师。

但是总有一天......总有一天，一切都会改变。

总有一天，汤姆会有力量控制住他。一有机会他就会做到的。

————————————

一起装饰他们的房子比汤姆想象中要有趣得多。他们花了好几个小时逛街，为如何装饰每个房间争论不休。波特终于和他慢慢亲近起来。然而，那个人也试图把世界上最丑陋的东西买回家。

“别买这个！” 汤姆大叫起来，惊恐的看着波特拖着一个沉重的狮子雕像向销售员走去。 “把它放回去！”

“它会让房子看起来更温馨的。”

“这玩意儿太可怕了！”

“它很适合放在家里！”

“你是个白痴! ” 汤姆咆哮起来，侮辱的言语脱口而出。然后他顿住了，感到一阵恐慌，波特也许会觉得被侮辱了。

令他松了一口气的是，波特只是开心地笑了，把雕像抱得更紧。

“别这么扫兴，”他嗔怪道。“你可以根据自己的喜好来装饰你的房间。这是要放在我房间里的。”

“你的品味糟糕透顶。”

“我不是因为它看起来好看才想买的。它让我想起了我的家。所以买下它是值得的。”波特又笑了笑，然后走到销售员跟前。汤姆冲他皱着眉，但他的脸上不由自主地也露出了一个微笑。

波特确实有收集可怕的东西的嗜好。他的床头柜上放着一个丑陋的花瓶，他甚至不让汤姆碰它，因为据说那是他曾经的朋友送给他的。

多愁善感。又一个可以用来对付他的东西。

波特最终买下了那个怪物狮子。汤姆为了向他证明他们品味的差距，他挑选了一个形状细长，优雅的蛇人摆件。波特对于他的选择摆出一副神秘莫测的表情，然后轻轻点了点头，付了钱。

不管怎样，汤姆感到很满意。三个星期后，他们的房子终于有了人气，连波特糟糕的品味也没有破坏他们的整体成果。红、黄、白、绿是主要的颜色，尽管汤姆不喜欢前两种，但他不得不承认，这些颜色使屋子内变得更明亮了。

他有一个家了。

这一切还是美好得不真实。

————————————

波特开始在厨房里到处转着圈子跳舞。每次他做饭的时候，不管他们是否在进行那个“挑战”，他都不停地从一个角落跳到另一个角落。汤姆无法将视线从他身上移开，不知道自己是感到震惊还是好笑，又或者是被迷住了。

这个人真的荒唐至极。他一点也不觉得尴尬——自顾自地跳舞，有时还低声哼着小曲儿。照理说，这应该会分散他的注意力，让汤姆能够更轻松地完成任务。但波特有一种惊人的能力：能够注意到身边每一件事。

到目前为止，汤姆已经往盘子里加了一整磅的盐，把带皮的蔬菜扔进锅里，还提高了烤箱的温度。令他沮丧的是，波特每次都发现了他——不仅发现了他在捣乱，而且还完美地清算出了他所有的努力成果。

汤姆迟早会赢，只要等他学会更多有关烹饪的知识。但不可否认的是，波特对他而言是一个挑战。与他对抗远比收拾其他孤儿有趣得多。

他们在一起的时光很愉快。但如果波特能够保持态度一致，汤姆会更愉快。不管他们一起做了多少事情，波特对他的态度还是和一开始一样矛盾。这渐渐开始令他感到恼火。

他仍然是不被需要的。可能比以前好一点，但仍然是。汤姆憎恨这一点。

波特刚刚出门了，而汤姆发现自己正站在他的卧室门口，狡黠地打量着房间里面的东西。

他从来没有真正进去过。他已经看到了那个可怕的雕像和那个丑陋的花瓶，以及那些围绕着整个房间的花哨的窗帘。但是他不知道里面还有些什么。

他小心翼翼地走进去，深深地吸了一口气。房间里有股波特的味道。木屑，精心烹制出的香料，和其他一些轻盈甜蜜的东西。

周围一片寂静。汤姆走到衣柜前，打开门往里面看。

更浓烈的波特的味道扑面而来。意料之中，他的衣服少得可怜——汤姆的比他的多了好几倍。它们全都朴素且黯淡，但汤姆仍然仔细地观察着着，试图去感受......什么东西。他不确定是什么。

令他失望的是，根本没有值得他放在心上的东西。除了衣服，波特几乎没有什么私人物品：几本书、一个花瓶和三张会动的照片。汤姆捡起了照片，研究上面的人物。

他手里正拿着一个明显有魔力的东西，这很令人着迷。照片里的人们动来动去，欢笑，警惕地注视他，好像他们知道一些他不知道的事情。

第一张照片上的夫妇看起来很像波特，他们一定是波特的父母。他们死了吗？如果他们是巫师，为什么波特说他整个童年都不知道魔法的存在？

第二张照片里有一大群人。第三张是彩色的，里面有一个红头发的男人和一个年轻的女人。

很可能是波特的朋友。这么说，红头发的那个是纯血？看着他，汤姆不得不承认波特是对的。 他绝对没有什么过人之处——事实上，他看上去完全是个白痴。

汤姆讥讽地冷哼一声，把照片收了起来，并把注意力集中到那个花瓶上。近距离看，它看起来比他最初想象的还要丑陋。它看上去像是手工制作的，表面装饰着红金交替的歪歪扭扭的线条。上面刻了一段字，但字迹太过模糊，以至于根本无法辨认。

波特并没有心甘情愿地忠于汤姆。他那些所谓的朋友们到底做了什么才会让他如此在意？

汤姆紧紧地抓住了花瓶。然后他伸出手，想把花瓶放回去。然而不知怎么，他的手松了一下，花瓶瞬间从他手中滑落。汤姆惊恐地看着它掉在地上摔得粉碎，完全失去了该有的模样。

过了很久，他都只是呆呆地站在那里，不敢相信自己竟会如此笨拙。渐渐地，震惊的坚冰开始融化成为恐慌，汤姆不假思索地跪到地上，双手徒劳地摸索着花瓶的碎片。

他根本无法控制自己。他头晕眼花地想到，这可能是一个严重的界限。波特不会原谅他毁掉了他朋友留下的仅有的东西。

汤姆开始想象被命令收拾行李并被送回孤儿院，送到所有那些确信他会失败的人那里。再次断开与魔法世界的联系，失去他的房子，他的东西，他的波特。

恐惧淹没了他，沿着脊椎倾泻而下。汤姆集中精神，试图用他的魔法把碎片粘在一起。波特说他很强大，所以他肯定能够修好它——他必须立刻修好它，在波特发现之前......

汤姆不知道到底过了多久。他一直在努力想把精力集中在修补花瓶上，但是没有成功。他失败了。失败。他的手在颤抖，鲜血开始从皮肤里渗出。他有生以来第一次真切感受到自己的渺小。

他做不了任何事。他什么也做不了。

在绝望中，他无意识地仰起头，却发现波特正注视着他，脸上充满难以置信和震惊。一股顺从且冷漠的情绪席卷了他。汤姆慢慢直起身，准备对接下来听到的抛弃言论作出不屑的回应。

波特仍然注视着他，然后汤姆清晰地看到他体内有什么东西崩断了。波特几步缩短了他们之间的距离，将他拉入一个拥抱。他的双臂紧紧地环绕着汤姆的身体。

汤姆无法动弹。他的大脑短路了，脑海里已经准备好的所有反驳和侮辱瞬间溶解，只余下层层困惑。

波特抱着他。心甘情愿地抱着他。

他为什么要拥抱他？这没有道理啊。汤姆打碎了他的花瓶。波特几乎从来不主动触碰汤姆，为什么他现在要这么做？

“没事的，”波特喃喃道。他温热的呼吸略过汤姆的头顶，让他浑身颤抖。“这只是一个花瓶。 我可以修好的。但就算修不好也没关系。你......你更重要。”

汤姆听着，仔细聆听着每一个字，感受着这些话在他内心深处扎根。

“我永远不会抛弃你，”波特又说道，“无论发生了什么。”

汤姆听着。

他会永远记住这句话。

TBC.

————————————

[1]Spoken like a true half-blood


End file.
